Aida Mana
is the lead Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent in her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikouchuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. History Becoming a Cure One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, Mana sees a girl, called Michiko, who had lost her mother on the tower. Mana helped her, and found her mother. After helping, Mana saw, the young idol, MakoPi, who was surrounded by fans. Suddenly, Mana saw MakoPi's pin, which fell, Mana then took it, and gave it back to MakoPi. While traveling, a shopkeeper, who was selling pins, called Mana to see them. Mana took it and then looked at it, and she was suprised. The shopkeeper, then gave it to her for free, in which made Mana happy. Rikka, then took her and said to go up to the tower, where it was a line. Mana went there, and was waiting. While, some people tried cutting threw the line. There Ira, summoned a Crab Jikochū, which was hurting people. Mana heard it and went there, while going, Sharuru, a magical mascot, was following her. When she went there, she saw people as they were hurt and Michiko. She saved Michiko by returning her to her parents, and then she met Sharuru, who turned into a Lovely Commune, and said to Mana to transform, but Mana had no idea. Then suddenly, Cure Sword, appears, saving Mana. Then in the other side, Marmo summoned another Crab Jikochū, which captured Cure Sword. Mana then tried to save her, and then Sharuru Lovely Commune and Mana's Lovead begin to shine, and with the help of them Mana transformed. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice - An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto - Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru - Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro 'and 'Aida Ayumi - Mana's parents which own a restaurant called, "The Pig's Tail". Cure Heart "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" "みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！" "Minagiru Ai! Kyua Hāto!!" is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Transformation Mana first places her transformation Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings and heart accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appear and Cure Heart poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks My Sweet Heart Cure Heart's main attack is My Sweet Heart, with the incantation . Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice, her brooch shines, and she spreads her hands in an outward motion, releasing the sparkling energy. Heart Shoot Heart Shoot is Cu re Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation . It first appears in episode 11. Firstly, she summons the Love Heart Arrow and sets the Heart Arrow Loveads within. It then shines and she catches the arrow and pulls the trigger to produce a heart-shaped mass of pink energy. She then takes aim and releases the trigger, charging and finally launching the heart. Etymology Aida (相田) - Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. Mana (マナ) - Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Songs Mana's voice actor, Nabatame Hitomi, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kotobuki Minako '''who voices, Hishikawa Rikka, '''Fuchigami Mai' who voices, Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako who voices, Kenzaki Makoto. *Heart style Duets *Natsu no Ryuuseigun (Along with Kotobuki Minako) Trivia *Cure Heart is the fifth Cure to have her hair style changed drastically. **She is the first Cure to have pink hair in her civilian form but not in her transformed form *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be good in both sports and in studies''.'' **She is the seventh Cure overall to be good at sports **Out of all the Cures, Mana is the second to be good at studies and sports in school. *Much like the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Mana forms a heart with her hands at the end of her transformation. *She is the sixth Cure whose family owns a restaurant *In Episode 8, it is revealed that Mana is a bad singer, possibly tone deaf. *Mana might be the only Cure so far that doesn't have a catchphrase *Mana share the same initils as both the Princess Marie Ange (M.A) and Cure Ace (Madoka Aguri ) (M.A) Gallery Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure